villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reccoa Londe
Reccoa Londe (in Japanese: レコア・ロンド) was an intelligence operative for the AEUG who later defects to the Titans and an antagonist in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. History Background During the One Year War, Reccoa was a part of an underground resistance group that fought against the Principality of Zeon. Having survived many conflicts and engagements while those close to her have died has shaped her into the person that she is. Gryps Conflict Reccoa is captured during her scouting mission along with Kai Shiden, and held as prisoners inside the Jaburo base. They are rescued by Kamille Bidan in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II during the attack on the Federation base on May 11, 0087. Putting her photographic memory to use, Reccoa was able to gain access to the Jupitris where she met Paptimus Scirocco. Drawn to Scirocco, she eventually defects from the AEUG to serve under his command as a member of the Titans. Reccoa started to display Newtype abilities in a battle between the AEUG, Titans, and Axis Zeon fleets. In the original release of the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime, and in the movie release of A New Translation, Reccoa is killed by Emma Sheen piloting the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. However, in the final episode of the series, Reccoa's Newtype spirit joins the spirits of Emma Sheen, Four Murasame and Rosamia Badam, as well as all of the other women who saw something special in Kamille, to loan him their power in his final battle against Scirocco. Personality and Traits A warm and generous woman, she is also very tough and independent, serving as a mentor to AEUG newcomers and a valued adviser to its core leadership. Reccoa does however have a streak of restlessness that causes her to seek out dangerous missions, such as acting as a scout for the planned full-scale assault on the Earth Federation's Jaburo base. As the war rages on, Reccoa's female identity begins to clash with her identity as a soldier. She begins to seek comfort from fellow pilot Lt. Quattro Bajeena, although he proves unable to provide her with the affection she seeks. The war eventually introduces her to Paptimus Scirocco of the Titans, causing her to be drawn in by his charisma and ideology. Following her defection to the Titans, Reccoa is forced to abandon her morals for the sake of staying close to Scirocco, causing her to lead a mission to gas an entire colony and killing all its inhabitants. But despite committing such atrocities, she still shows some care about her former comrades, for she was shocked seeing Apolly Bay die in action, and even expressing shock when learning about the deaths of Katz Kobayashi and Henken. Eventually Reccoa comes to believe that all men only use women to fulfill their own ambitions, dying angry and bitter in a battle against Emma Sheen. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Misandrists Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Psychics Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:In Love Category:Noncorporeal Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Minion Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Destroyer of Innocence